Doctor Who Sex Stories
by Bacon Sodl
Summary: Shameless Smut with plenty of stories with different pairings and characters. If you do not like Smut do not read this.
1. Clara and 11th Doctor

Doctor Who Sex Stories

* * *

So this is my first fanfic and also my first shot at smut. This story will contain any person or pairing from the Doctor Who universe (no gay/slash though). Mention anyone you would like in the comments and I will try to upload a regularly as possible.

* * *

Clara and the doctor came running through the door, while bullet shots were still being fired as the doctor closed the door.

"You said that this time the planet would be friendly" Clara snapped at the doctor.

"It will be once the revolution is completed in a decade" the doctor replied.

"Not to mention it was a sex planet" Clara again yelled at the Doctor.

"Again, I'm really sorry Clara".

"Whatever now I'm angry and horny, and maybe if your so high and superior race wasn't as stuck up as you, you might be able to help me".

"Why the hell do you think time lords don't enjoy sex?"

"Because you've rejected all my advances even thought I were these short skirts, and I don't even wear panties with them" as Clara said this she bent over, flipped her skirt up and showed the doctor her amazing pussy and ass. "See, your dick doesn't even get h- wow" as the doctor had sprouted a tent in his pants.

"I haven't said anything because I thought you didn't want to have sex with me" the doctor replied, still staring at her pussy, hoping that he might get the chance to fuck her.

"Of course I want to have sex with you, you're a fucking alien" Clara said, still looking at his tented cock. "Now shut up and let me suck your massive dick" as Clara turned around and crawled on all fours towards him.

"You don't have to"

"Shut up and let me enjoy this", as Clara grabbed the waistband of his trousers, pulling down his pants and boxers as his 10 inch horse cock popped out and nearly hit Clara in the face.

"OMG, that is the biggest dick I've ever seen", as Clara stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his member.

"Nice to see that you enjoy I-"as Clara put his dick into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head, before taking in 5 inches of his dick and sliding her head up and down his member, before deep throating the whole penis.

"You like that doctor, do you like me on my knees with your huge alien cock around my mouth" as she took his balls into her mouth. The doctor then pulled her up off her knees and made her sit down and spread her legs so she could be licked out.

"Yes Doctor, lick my pussy", as the doctor stuck a tongue within her fanny while licking out her clit. Clara was feeling pleasure all throughout her body, and nobody had ever eaten her out this well before.

"Yes doctor, I'm coming" as Clara wrapped her hands around the Doctors head and held him while she came all over his face.

"Now hurry up and stick your big dick in my tiny pussy" as Clara bent over the console as The Doctor stuck his dick inside her. "Yes doctor fill me up with that big cock of yours, yes violate my tiny tight pussy" as Clara clenched her pussy walls around his cock. "C'mon Doctor fuck me hard make me come" Clara says as she comes around the time lord's cock.

"Clara I'm going to come where do you want it".

"On my face and tits" Clara replies a he pulls out and get her onto her knees as she holds her boobs and stuck her tongue out, welcoming the doctor to come all over her.

"Uggghhh" the doctor says as he shots a massive load all over Clara's face and boobs, nearly completing covering her with his semen.

"Wow that's a big load" Clara says, with a little bit of cum dripping into her mouth.

"Time lord biology, we produce much more sperm than humans", as Clara and the doctor walk towards the shower.

"Nice that you're not so much of a pussy towards sex now, and we are definitely doing that again".

"Sure Clara, if that's what you think", as the doctor gave a little smile about how Clara thought he had never been interested in sex.

* * *

Please give any Constructive Criticism about what to do in the comments and how to improve. Also any pairings, threesomes or orgys that you would like.


	2. Rose and 10th Doctor

Chapter 2

So this chapter will be about Rose and the 10th Doctor. Tried to upload as quickly as possible, and will try to keep on uploading this series quickly.

* * *

The doctor was tinkering around with the tardis again while rose was sitting on the seat, with Rose staring at the doctors plump ass wriggling around as he was trying to fix the engines on the tardis after the doctor had crashed (unless you ask the doctor, who thinks that the asteroids came into them).

"Rose, can you pass me the sonic screwdriver please", which rose could not hear as she was still fantasising about the doctors ass and being able to have sex with a time lord. "Rose" the doctor says this time louder, snapping rose out of her daydream.

"Sorry Doctor, was thinking about something" Rose said as she hands the doctor his screwdriver.

"Really, do you mind if you tell me"/

"No, Doctor, it's kind of personal, and also you wouldn't like it".

"Oh, its okay, I'm tough enough to handle it, I'm the oncoming storm, the last Time lord, saviour and destroyer of worlds, the-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah you say that all the time"

"Okay then, what is it"

"Well, Doctor, you see" Rose walks up to the Doctor "I have been thinking" looks straight into his eyes "about you" as she cups his crotch in her hand and leans in and kisses him.

"You know Rose, all you had to do was ask".

"Okay then, why don't you get your dick out and stick it in me" as Rose starts to undress at the same time that the doctor does. Rose pulled her top off and untied her bra, freeing her perfect boobs, Not to big but not to small either. Her pants and undies followed her, showing her amazing ass and her shaved pussy. The doctor had also stripped down, showing a skinny but surprisingly lean body, but a massive 10 inch dick. "OMG, is that real".

"Of course, all time lords dick are this big, you humans have been missing out for some time, but time lady's have some tricks up their pussy too".

"Where's your bedroom".

"Follow me", the Doctor says, as the go towards the bedroom with the Doctor holding Rose up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her ass grinding against his cock. The Doctor and Rose fall back onto the bed, as the Doctor slides his dick into Rose, filling her up with his alien member. The doctor started to slide in and out of Rose, pulling his dick until only his tip was in her, then pushed balls deep, repeating the process over and over again making both the doctor and Rose moan in ecstasy.

"My turn" Rose said, rolling over so that she could be on top, straddling him as she bounced up and down, squeezing her walls around the doctor. The Doctor could do nothing but lay their and stare at how beautiful Rose was, her hair flapping about, he boobs bouncing up and down, her face trying to comprehend the amount of pleasure she was receiving. He was also in a lot of pleasure at the same time, his dick being squeezed by her very tight pussy, as if it had been hardly used. He could tell she was close too coming, and by the feeling in his balls, he was very close as well. Rose started to moan louder, bouncing up and top of him so fast as if she was riding a horse. Rose couldn't hold out any longer, stopping just as the Doctor's cock was fully inside her, cumming so much around his dick, sending the Doctor over the edge, shooting all of his spunk completely, emptying his balls.

Rose pulled out of him and laid next to him, both of them still panting from their newly discovered hoppy.

"Well, that was unexpected", said the Doctor, recovering his breath.

"Surprisingly good as well", said Rose, turning to face the Doctor now.

"Want to go again"

"Hell Yeah, but this time, put it in my ass" Rose said, turning around and getting on all fours.

"Are you sure" the doctor says, hesitant.

"Yes Doctor, I want you big massive willy in my butt"

"Okay then" the doctor says, going behind Rose and sticking the tip of his member into her ass, going slowly to not hurt her. It was obvious that this would be the first time ever having a cock up there, especially of that size. After a couple of minutes of Rose getting used to it, the Doctor started to speed up, until he was pounding inside her ass so hard that Rose had come twice as the Doctor started to near his orgasm.

"Are you ready to come Doctor, give me that big load on my ass and tits, cover me with your cum". This pushed the Doctor over the edge, coming in her ass before pulling out and covering her ass before getting her onto her knees and firing all over her body, especially her boobs. "Now, Doctor, I need a shower, would you like to help".

"Of course, Rose", with the Doctor and Rose both going off for a shower, still in the mood, evident by the Doctor's hard dick and how wet Rose's pussy was.

* * *

Please leave any pairing you would don't like in the comments. Don't mind doing any Doctor, including the classic series. Thinking about Amy/Rory/11 next, but if there are any specific prompts or something you would like about anyone, I would do.


End file.
